


Ask! ContaminationTale!

by HeidenShayde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ask Blog, Ask Character, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, My AU, Responses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidenShayde/pseuds/HeidenShayde
Summary: I'm hoping to put this on YouTube, I'm going to type responses to questions and the first chapter will be all about my AU! :3 I implore questions an have fun!





	Ask! ContaminationTale!

[ ° Basic Information ° ]   
» Classic Undertale ™ is slowly fading away, being overshadowed by it's many various AU's, which have became far more popular than the classic game. So when the infamous, and to-say-the-least very unwelcome 'Shadow Player' comes back, and completely takes control of the game, he controls all of the characters as well. Now, running on only hate, fear and sadness; Undertale is going to make a fatal, feral strike-back at the many AU that fans so ADORE. 

[ ° AU Connections ° ]   
➡ All of the AU, over a large span of years, have managed to completely coincide with each other and accept each other's existence. They even have come to think of each other as kin. Family and such. Error is way more level, having been around Ink and Blue so much made him less homicidal and seemed to get rid of his 'God-Syndrome'. Other more homicidal AU, such as Horror and Killer have also calmed down murder wise, however they do have their slip ups. Nightmare since then had also split into two versions of himself. Night, who is the one with no black ooze on him is able to be with dream, and be happy, and Nightmare, who is more level in the head, but still a jerk. At times there can be tension but they all get over it rather fast. 

[ ° Characters ° ]

» Sans  
» Papyrus  
» Grillby  
» Toriel  
» Gaster  
» Asgore  
» Alphys  
» Asriel   
» Flowey   
» Undyne  
» Burgerpants  
» Mettaton  
» Nopstablook  
» Temmie  
» Doggo  
» Monster Kid  
» Monster Kids Parents  
» Chara  
» Frisk  
» Sauna (friends OC)  
» Endogeny  
» Muffet  
» Gustavo (Perseverance)  
» Mattie (Kindness)  
» Mathis (Bravery)  
» Tikal (Justice)  
» Maurice (Integrity)  
» Ari (Patience) 

[ ° Common Reference Places ° ]  
» The Waterfall   
➡ No longer exists. When the world started to vanish, the waterfall went first and was unable to be brought back.   
» Grillby's Bar  
➡ Doesn't really function as a bar anymore. This place is actually more it less used for medical treatment and a weapon station.   
» Echo Flower garden/field/cave  
➡ All places that have echo flowers in them are or can be used for a torture room. When a person is trapped in there, the flowers only scream, cry and laugh at the being inside. There are no identified words that are ever said, other than 'DIE'.  
» MTT Station  
➡ This place is actually used for the Shadow Players base and planning area. Off limits and heavily guarded with technology. It had many secret operative plans that happen in it all the time.   
»Asgore's Castle  
➡ Mostly a moot point area. However when any of the classic monsters die they respawn in the center room of the castle. However the center room is also a jail cell and the monster that spawns there gets three days solitary confinement for getting killed.   
» Flowey's Flower Patch   
➡ Any au characters that are killed in ContaminationTale that are not part of the AU spawn in the flower patch. Other than that this location is rather useless.   
» Toriel's Ruins  
➡ Long since abandoned. However the au characters that come to ContaminationTale often regroup, stay and recoop themselves here. They use this as a base and plan area. It provides shelter to those AU that can't make Portals like Dream can.   
» Alphys Lab  
➡ Used to mix poisons, and is filled with mechanical body parts used to replace lost limbs that didn't kill the victim. It is also used to overview the town and make traps.   
» Sans Station - Bridge Crossing  
➡ Loaded to the brim with motion sensors and traps ready for the unsuspecting. This insane is and can be very dangerous if you are not careful. 

[ ° Common Food and Food Stats ° ]

\- Cinnamon Bun - (Restores 25 HP)  
\- Hot Dog w/ Bun - (Restores 50 HP)  
\- Hard Tac (Restores 30 HP)  
\- Alfrado ( Restores 100 HP)  
\- Cupcake (Restores 10 HP)  
\- Spaghetti ( Restores 50 HP)  
\- Pie (Restores 40 HP)  
\- Candy (Restores 5 HP each)

[ ° Weaponry ° ]  
» Sans Machetes  
➡ /+30 ATK/ - /-5 SPD/ - /+10 HP/  
↪ Fire Perk - With this Sanaa can give the Machetes the ability to set themselves on fire on the blade. However this one lasts for a few attacks before he has to build up a charge again.  
» Papyrus's Bone Staff  
➡ /+40atk/ - /-5spd/ - /+15hp/  
↪ Dead Weight Perk - The dead weight Perk is used to inflict extra damage on characters when a weapon is swung. However  
» Gaster's Scythe  
➡ /+10 HP/ - /-5 SPD/ - /+15-20 ATK/  
↪ Invisibility Perk : This makes the weapon itself unable to be an by the naked we eye after so many attacks for a stent of time. However you can still see the weapons shadow is it is in a lit area. That's why Gaster is more likely to be found in dark scenery.   
»Toriel's Arrows  
➡ /+10 SPD/ - /- 5 HP/ - /+5 ATK/  
↪ Tipped Arrows ; this means they are actually poisoned with a small odor causes nausea, draining HP, and confusion to enemy characters. It however takes a small tool on her health every time she shoots an arrow.   
» Asgore's Scepter  
➡ /-15 SPD/ - /+10 ATK/ - /+0 HP/  
↪ Lightning : like any other weapon, this one reacts better to opposite elements. The weapons this one better completed and takes out are wooden and metal weapons. It can not travel through rubber   
» Asriel's Slingshot  
➡ /+10 SPD/ - /+5 ATK/ - /+ 0 HP/  
↪ Explosive pellets are the thing that Asriel launches from his sling. These pellets are strong mini fireworks packed with acid. When it touches skin,fur or bone, even metal, it burns around the area it hit with a 5-7 inch radius.   
» Undyne's Spear  
➡ /-0 SPD/ - /+5 HP/ - /+10 ATK/  
↪ Dead Weight Perk: because her Spears are made of basic magic they don't have any initial weight untill they are seeing seeing at a Target. So basically hey peek is the same as Papyrus's perk from there.  
» Mettaton's Gun  
➡ /+15 SPD/ - /+0HP/ - /+10 ATK/  
↪ Silencer - the gun have no special honing perks but it is good for power and stealth kills. The silencer makes it to where there is only ever A very faint click heard if The gun is fired.   
» Frisk's Staff  
➡ /-10 SPD/ - /+5 HP/ - /+5 ATK/  
↪ Knock Back Perk : This makes a large gust of pressurized air go at the opponent and knock them down effectively for 1-3 attacks. Mainly due to having the 'wind' knocked out of them. /Funny? Only me? Ok... ;W;/  
» Chara's Knife  
➡ /+15 HP/ - /+15 ATK/ - /+5 SPD/  
↪ Long Range Perk : after weapon is used so many times, the weapon can go through a stent of long range power ups. That means when the blade is swung it creates a red projectile cutting Lazer in the form of the slice and can only go forward for for up to 15 feet.  
» Grillby's Arrows  
➡ /-10 HP/ - /+20 ATK/ - /+10 SPD/  
↪ Fire Perk : the fire only goes out when he snaps his fingers, but his fire in particular can't burn polyester.  
» Tikal's Lasso  
➡ /+5 SPD/ - /+10 ATK/ - /+0 HP/  
↪ no perks, batter for stealth attacks  
»Muffet's Glass Throwing Knives  
➡ /+10 SPD/ - /+5 ATK/ - /+5 HP/  
↪ respawn: if the knives are broken, they rebuild the partial belt bag, it might be better just to have more battle ready  
» Alphys' Axe  
➡ /-15 SPD/ - /+20 ATK/ - /+5 HP/  
↪ no perks  
» Gustavo's Dagger  
➡ /+0 SPD/ - /+10 ATK/ - /+0 HP/  
↪ no perks  
» Mattie's Baseball Bat  
➡ /-5 SPD/ - /+5 ATK/ - /+15 HP/  
↪ no perks  
» Mathis's Axe  
➡ /-15 SPD/ - /+20 ATK/ - /-5 HP/  
↪ no perks  
» Maurice's Pickaxe  
➡ /-5 SPD/ - /+10 ATK/ - /+0 HP/  
↪ no perks  
» Ari's Chainsaw  
➡ /-15 SPD/ - /+25 ATK/ - /+5 HP/  
↪ silencer : used to silent the weapon. Need to have high sensory skills to hear it  
» Monster Kid/Family Tail Crossbows  
➡ /+25 SPD/ - /+30 ATK/ - /-10 HP/  
↪ no perks

[ ° All Weaponless Characters ° ]  
» Temmie  
» Burgerpants  
» Doggo  
» Endogeny  
» Napstablook  
» Flowey

[ ° Weaponless Characters Abilities ° ]  
» Temmie   
\- Speed Attack: Used to confuse and knock out characters. Temmie runs around them and strikes their body in various places to try to cause more consistent confusion.  
» Doggo  
\- Lock Jaw: Doggo locks his jaw around anyone's limbs. He won't let go until you give into Contaminated or you break his jaw  
» Endogeny   
\- Corrupt : uses the shades to possess enemies and attack other enemies or take themselves out.   
» Burgerpants  
\- Incinerate: he always has a lighter and gasoline on him somewhere. So when he reacts he can use it to gradually put on his enemies then he can burn them alive when he lights it up.   
» Flowey  
\- Vines : Shred or Strangle - Glowey can either crush his opinions with Matthew Vines or throw needles at the enemy that are hard to dodge age have incredible sharpness.  
» Napstablook  
\- Sonic Scream: Nopstablook screams silently at the other one enemies and the sound waves lower defense, and confuse them. 

[ ° Common World Items ° ]  
* Machine Parts  
\-   
* Desk Supplies   
\-   
* Marbles   
\-   
* Contaminated Black Tar  
\-   
* Silverware  
\-   
* Broken Pipes  
\-   
* Music CD's   
\-   
* Tree Limbs


End file.
